Franky/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Franky. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Right, let's have some fun!" *"No way you're stopping me this week." *"Ow! Let's go, you guys!" *"Go ahead! Take me on! See if you can defeat us!" *"Let's show 'em how much of a man I am!" *"CP9? Executors of justice? That's a bunch of crap!" *"Woo! Super!!" *"Your wimpy little moves could never hurt me!" *"Sorry... but my iron body's made of strong stuff." *"I told you, you're wasting your time!" *"Ha ha ha! Eat that, bastards!" *"This is mine now, okay? Ow!" *"Right, this is our territory now." *"You're all talk and no action, aren't you, you wuss?!" *"Ha ha ha ha! Sorry about that, pirates!" *"Huh? Save that junk for after you fight against me!" *"Think your wussy attack can beat me? Ha! That's loony!" *"Ow?! Get in my way, and I'll mercilessly pound you!" *"There! Done and done! Let's go home and party it up!" *"Ha ha! This is super awesome! I'm more of a man than ever!" *"Ow! Ow! Ow! One, two! One, two! I'm rarin' to go this week! Nnngh! Superrrr!" *"I'm the most super guy on this island! The man behind the scenes in Water Seven! Nnngh! Frankyyyy!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I'm going to show you what a real man is!" *"Hold on! I'm on my way to help!" *"I'm saying it's impossible!" *"My name is “Cyborg” Franky! Your attacks are nothing to my steel body!" *"Hmm! Super!!!" *"Mind if I have this? Oh!" *"Oh! I'm super ready! Nobody's gonna stop this week's Franky!" *"Oh!? Trying to interfere? Am I going to have to knock you to next Tuesday?" *"Say that again... You all talk weakling!" *"Huh? If you're going to take me lightly we're going to have to fight." *"Uhahaha! Behold my secret plan!" *"Tsk, looks like I'm going to have to show you my super technique!" *"Uhahaha! Serves you right! This battle is mine!" *"Uhaha, super bad for you! I showed you again what a real man is!" *"Ow ow ow ow! Oh... pirate mark? Can I ask you one thing...? Is this my fault...?" *"Ow! My body is everything you've dreamed of in a man! And now, the robot of your dreams! I'm perverted!?" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Alright, punks! Let's start this!" *"It's okay if we have bad luck. We can get away from it!" *"A decisive battle... I'm super fired up!!" *"I'm going to show you what a real man is!" *"I'm gonna be watching you this battle. No letting my guard down!" *"Oh? Somebody is trying to start something...!" *"This week's Franky is a super pervert!!" *"Gaze upon the spirit of adventure that swells within me!" *"I'm the unbeatable Iron Pirate!" *"Sorry... I'm made of iron. I'm strong, you know." *"Hmm! Super!!!" *"I'm saying it's impossible!" *"You're pretty unlucky to face this week's Franky!" *"Had enough of my body's secret power? Uh hah hah!" *"Uhahaha... No excuses. If you'd like now is the time to say any last words, brother." *"Uhahaha! Sorry, Marines!" *"Ow! Sorry, but it looks like I won!" *"I have... surpassed human intelligence!" *"Had enough of my body's secret power? Uh hah hah!" *"Uh hah hah! This is what you get for tricking me for so long!!" *"You're pretty unlucky to face this week's Franky!" *"You giant-headed, perverted jerk! ...Oops, I praised the enemy." *"You perverted prima-jerk! ...Oops, I praised the enemy." *"You're no captain. You're nothing but talk." *"We somehow held 'em off... That was close." *"Uhaha! Serves you right!" *"Uhahaha! Capture complete!" *"Okay, should we make camp here?" *"Mind if I have this? Oh!" *"So, you gonna eat me with that big mouth of yours?" *"You should stick to quietly repairing the ship." *"I might not normally win, but this week's Franky is super!" *"You sure are proud of your body, but it doesn't compare to mine!" *"Well Brook, as your senior, I guess you can practice with me." *"Ah well, as your elder, I guess I could let you practice on me." *"Who's the troublemaker? You or us?" *"No matter how hard you try, you can't stop with week's Franky!" *"I won't go easy on you. Don't complain if you get hurt." *"You just remodeled your chin and an arm? There's no way you can beat me." *"You want to start something with me, bud?" *"Whoa! Listen up, don't be shy! My name is... Mmm! Franky!" *"To follow the dreams and passions of men! The name of the practitioner of that is "Armored Me"!!!" *"Oh! I'm super ready! Nobody's gonna stop this week's Franky!" *"Uhahaha! Suuuupeeeer!!! I'm the most powerful cyborg in the world!" *"I'll protect this with my super skills." *"Hehe... You're a big help." *"Hmm! I'm back!" *"Those jerks...! They won't get away with this!" *"Hey, you gigantic, stupid fool...!" *"I'm outta fuel..." *"Hey, that territory is in trouble!" *"Ow?! Is this how it's gonna end... I can't believe it!" *"Case closed! Time to go back and relax!" *"Winning is on the menu for this week's super Franky!" *"We made it this far. We're super okay!" *"Uhahaha! Serves you right! This battle is mine!" *"Uhaha, super bad for you! I showed you again what a real man is!" *"Trying to take something from me? That's a super waste of time!" *"Uh hah hah hah! A super victory!!" Category:Quotes